Equestria's Finest!
by Kioxi
Summary: "You know who the Mane Six are...but how much do you really know about their lives?" in this story, everyone's favourite DJ, Vinyl Scratch, is filming a TV show called Equestria's Finest! and who better to star in it than the finest girls in Equestria, the Mane Six? Oh, and their male counterparts, of course... [HUMANOIDS, RATED MOSTLY T, INCLUDES STRONG LANGUAGE].


**Hello, faithful readers (or...what's left of you)! 'Tis I, Kitty Kat, back with a brand new story! I realise I've started a LOT of them, lately, and I might be having a clearout of all my stories, leaving only the completed ones so far. Of course, I'll add them back when I can be bothered to continue them. Anyway, back to this story. I've decided to finally write a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story...with humanoid characters, of course...oh, and genderbends...and who can forget, our lovely Vinyl Scratch?**

**That's right, readers! Some of the characters in this story will include not only the Mane Six, but also their genderbent counterparts; Rainbow Blitz, Dusk Shine, Butterscotch, Bubble Berry, Elusive and Apple Jack! (PLEASE NOTE THAT APPLEJACK IS THE FEMALE VERSION, AND APPLE JACK IS THE MALE VERSION. NOTICE THE SPACE!) I've also thrown in Soarin', Spitfire, Derpy, Cadence, Shining Armour, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and everyone's favourite purple dragon-turned-human-for-this-story, Spike! There will be a bunch of other characters, too, but rather than me blabbering on about them, let's just get on with the story! Preeeeesenting...**_**Equestria's Finest!**_

_**A/N: Certain pieces of information, such as age or D.O.B., may not be entirely correct, but let's imagine for the purpose of this story that they are, okay? Cool. Also, at this point, the Mane Six and their genderbends don't know each other personally, excluding Vinyl, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rainbow Blitz. Dash, Fluttershy and Blitz met when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were out shopping. And Vinyl knows all of them, of course. As of yet, the others are strangers to each other. OH, AND- PAIRINGS IN THIS ARE- wait, no. I can't tell you that. But you have to promise not to hate on them, 'kay? Promise? OKAY, KAT, ENOUGH BLABBING. GO!**_

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '**

**Equestria's Finest!**

_Chapter One: Introducing The Mane...Twelve? ~ Vinyl Scratch's POV_

I held the camera up in front of my face, giving it my best grin. "Hello, viewers! It's me, Vinyl Scratch...or DJ Pon-3 for those of you that are more...up to date, hehe...ahem, anyway. Welcome to my new show: _Equestria's Finest!_ - a show all about the exciting lives of the Mane Six...or should I say, the Mane Twelve! That's right, I've invited the male counterparts of our favourite six to join us specially for the show...not that the girls know that yet! This should make for some interesting footage..." I smirked mischievously. _Very _interesting...

_Day One_

I entered the large house the Mane Six now shared, balancing the huge camera on my shoulder and hitting the record button. "Approaching our first target- I mean, first star - Rainbow Dash!" At the mention of her name, Rainbow Dash's head snapped up. She was still dressed in her PJs, with her strong blue wings folded against her back. She was brushing her teeth, and the froth around her mouth made her sudden glare look pretty scary. She dumped her toothbrush on the counter, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and folded her arms.

"What are you doing in here at 7AM, Vinyl?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. I chuckled nervously, juggling the camera. _Man, this thing is heavy_.

"Ah, Dashie, you're such a joker! I'm filming for my new show, _Equestria's Finest!_" I explained, silently begging her not to say anything explicit. Rainbow Dash has a tendency to swear a lot, by the way.

"_Equestria's Finest_, huh? Well, I am pretty fine," she smirked. Oh, yeah. She brags, too. "So, what's this show about, huh?"

"Well, it's all about you!"

"Me?" she echoed, brightening up at the thought of a show all about her. I smiled awkwardly.

"Y-You and the others, of course." 

"Others?"

"Yeah! F-Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie!" She studied me for a long moment, and for a second I wondered if she was going to throw me and my camera out of the window. I took an automatic step back...but Rainbow Dash just grinned.

"That sounds pretty awesome," she laughed. "A show about the Mane Six." I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from explaining that she'd be joined by another six people, including her slightly stubborn counterpart, Rainbow Blitz. "So, what do I do?" 

"You just have to act normal. The show's about what happens in your everyday life!" A slight frown pulled at her lips.

"My everyday life? Wait...you're not going to film me sleeping, right?"

"Haha, no!" I lied, shaking my head so violently that my hair almost gave me whiplash. "Of course not! Nothing like that! Just you being you!"

"Right..." she nodded slowly, picking up her toothbrush and returning her gaze to the mirror. 

"Oh, but before I move on, I was wondering if we could grab a quick interview from you? Just...you know, as an introduction, so our viewers can get to know you!" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sure. But lemme just go change into something more appropriate," she shrugged, disappearing into her room. She emerged a few minutes later in cutoff jeans and a light blue tank top. She flexed her wings and stretched, showing off her flat stomach and strong abdomen. I noticed that she hadn't bothered to put on any shoes as I glanced at her lightly tanned self. Her rainbow streaked hair remained as funky and spiky as ever, and she ran a hand through it absentmindedly. Then she leaned against the wall, and gave me a nod.

"Alrighty, Dashie, question number one! What is your name?" She gave me a look.

"You already know my name, idiot, it's Rainbow Dash," she sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"_I _know that, but what if someone watching doesn't?"

"Why would they be watching it if they didn't know who I was?" _Damn. _Rainbow Dash always has flawless logic in an argument. It's a quality she shares with Twilight Sparkle, although that's where the similarities end between the two.

"Never mind," I said, trying to keep my voice bright. "Let's move on. How old are you, Rainbow Dash?"

"Fifteen," she answered, hiding a yawn.

"And when is your birthday?"

"April 1st."

"Wait, isn't that-"

"April Fool's Day," she cut me off, half grinning. "Funny, right?"

"Didn't you get teased?"

"A little. But I just beat 'em up," she said seriously. I blinked, swallowing. Rainbow Dash could be _scary_.

"R-Right," I nodded. My throat felt dry. "S-So, anyway...what do you like to do?"

"Oh, that's easy. I like flying. And being awesome. I also love hanging out with the girls. 'Specially Fluttershy. She's like my little sister, y'know? Even though she is a big softie."

"I see. Well, how about your relationship with the other girls?"

"I don't really fight with any of them," Rainbow Dash answered, crossing one leg over the other casually.

"Lies!" a voice called from the room next to the bathroom.

"Fight me, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash yelled back, grinning.

"Maybe later, sugarcube!" Applejack joked. Rainbow Dash returned her attention to me, and I gave her a nod to continue.

"I guess Applejack and I do have our disagreements, but we can usually settle it with an arm-wrestle."

"What about Pinkie Pie and Twilight?"

"I sometimes don't understand Pinkie Pie. She can be a little crazy. Okay, a lot crazy. But she throws awesome parties, and she's always there to cheer you up if you feel down. As for Twilight...she's kind of a bookworm, I guess...but that's okay, because she always knows how to help me with homework and stuff."

"I'd have thought you could do your own homework." I tilted my head. Rainbow Dash's cheeks stained pink.

"I-I have better things to do. I'm way too cool to concentrate on homework. That's why I'm sometimes glad that Twilight's a geek. On top of that, she's Princess Celestia's student, so we're always getting into the coolest parties!"

"I see," I nodded. "And finally, how about Rarity? You don't have much in common, really, do you?"

"Actually, Rarity and I get on pretty well. She designs some of my clothes for me, and she actually understands what 'cool' means! I thought she'd be some prissy princess who only cares about herself at first, but she's actually really generous and caring...yeah, you didn't hear me say that. I have a reputation to keep up, y'know." I blinked.

"You do know you're on camera, right? Everyone's gonna know you said that." Rainbow Dash froze.

"D-Delete it!"

"Can't," I shrugged. "I barely even know how to work the thing, let alone edit the footage."

"L-Lemme have a look at it!" she pleaded, reaching out. I held it away from her protectively.

"No way! You'll break it, and then I won't be able to film _anything_!"

"But, the footage-" 

"Oh, quit complaining!" I groaned. "It'll help you in the long run. Your fanbase will only expand when the viewers of the show find out that you actually do have a heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sharply, stepping towards me and expanding her wings threateningly.

"N-Nothing!" I squeaked, stumbling backwards. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly someone tutted. I turned to see Applejack standing in the bathroom doorway, arms folded. Her hat rested on her blonde hair at a jaunty angle, and she was in a cute white blouse and denim skirt with knee high cowgirl boots. Her signature apple cutie mark was stitched neatly into the skirt (probably Rarity's work). She blew upwards at her fringe.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, what have I told ya about scarin' people like that? You can't jus' let yer temper get the better of ya whenever someone says somethin' you don't like!" Applejack scolded. _Wow, I hope everyone understood that. You know, with her accent._

Rainbow Dash glared at Applejack, and I expected there to be a full-on fight right in front of me. I angled my camera to catch the action...but Rainbow Dash suddenly huffed, shoving past both me and Applejack roughly. "Uh, Rainbow Dash? The interview?"

"Go interview someone else," she snapped, and I heard her footsteps thumping down the staircase. Applejack smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry 'bout that. Rainbow Dash's temper is pretty darn fierce, huh?" 

"That's one way of describing it," I nodded softly, gulping. She came and stood next to me, looking at the camera with a questioning look. "I'm filming a new show, called _Equestria's Finest!_ and thought, who better to film than the Mane Six themselves?" Applejack laughed.

"Well, that's a fine idea. The other girls are downstairs, so you can interview them all at once," she grinned, pulling me down the spiral staircase and into the Mane Six's sitting room. Rarity was seated demurely in an armchair, reading a magazine. Fluttershy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, talking to a small white rabbit, her wings fluttering gently at her back. Twilight Sparkle was lying on her front on the ground, reading a complicated book on magic. Pinkie Pie was...well, being Pinkie Pie, dashing madly around the room yelling at the top of her voice. None of the other girls batted an eyelid at their pink-haired friend's strange antics. Well, none except for Rainbow Dash, who, glaring, scrunched up a newspaper and threw it at Pinkie's head. It hit home with a rustle, before landing at Pinkie Pie's feet. The pinkette turned slowly, her eyes welling up with tears.

Suddenly, she let out a screech. "THAT WAS REALLY MEAN, RAINBOW DASH!" she screamed, bursting into floods of tears. Rarity and Applejack exchanged glances. With a sigh, Rarity went to comfort Pinkie, while Applejack stomped over to Rainbow Dash.

"That was real harsh, Rainbow Dash! What do ya have to say for yerself?" she snapped. Rainbow Dash gave her an uninterested look, before picking up a magazine and focusing on that instead. Applejack smacked the magazine out of her hands, and Rainbow Dash was on her feet in an instant. "I'm talkin' to you!"

"You're just sour because there's been no one else tough enough to argue with you since the boys left!"

"Uh, guys..." I mumbled awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack growled, completely ignoring me.

"You know! Apple Jack! He was the only one who would stand up for himself against you! Bubble Berry's too crazy, Butterscotch just hides, Elusive's too 'gentlemanly', Dusk Shine's usually too busy studying, and Rainbow Blitz is just too awesome for you! That's why he's _my _counterpart!"

"G-Guys..." I murmured.

"You just keep yer big mouth shut, Rainbow Dash! You...you're so irritating!"

"Oh, really? Well, you're _more _irritating!"

"You're the most irritating person I've ever met!"

"Now you're both getting on my nerves," Rarity said primly. Applejack and Rainbow Dash glared at her.

"Nobody asked _your _opinion!" Rainbow Dash hissed.

"Butt out of it!" Applejack added.

"Guuuuuys..." I whined.

"Now hold on a minute, both of you!" Rarity replied fiercely, coming to stand beside the two of them. "How come it's okay for you to throw insults, but not me?"

"Because this here argument is between Rainbow Dash and myself, and you don't need to get involved!" Applejack retorted. I glanced over my shoulder at the other girls. Fluttershy was hiding under the sofa, clutching her rabbit. Twilight wasn't paying much attention - it looked to me like this happened a lot, and that she was pretty used to it by now. Pinkie Pie was watching the action with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. I blinked, and then decided not to pursue the matter any further. You just don't question Pinkie Pie. Doing so could lead to a fresh batch of cupcakes the following morning. That may not seem bad to you, but...never mind. You don't need to know. Ever.

"Just shut up, both of you!" Rainbow Dash yelled, stamping her foot so hard I was scared she'd make a hole in the floorboards. I was tempted to squeeze in next to Fluttershy and just hide.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Twilight, who looked up at me.

"Pretty much," she nodded. I glanced down at her book.

"What're you reading?" I asked, focusing the camera on her. She sighed.

"Do you have to point that thing at me?" she asked, slightly irritated. I blushed awkwardly.

"S-Sorry. It's just for my new show-"

"_Equestria's Finest!_, right? Yeah, Rainbow Dash was grumbling about it when she came downstairs. It sounds like a good idea...I just don't like cameras being pointed at _me_." She looked pointedly at the camera, subtly clearing her throat. I lowered the device, laughing nervously.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The Mane Six and I turned. Oh, boy. I lifted my camera, ready to catch all the girls' reactions.

"I'll get it," Rainbow Dash huffed, vaulting the sofa and stomping over to the door. "Yeah, what do you wa-" She froze, stammering. "E-Eh?!"

"What is it?" Rarity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What's wrong?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Who is it, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight enquired, standing up. Rainbow Dash silently opened the door wide enough for us to see, and a grin spread across my face as a look of horror spread across the Mane Six's.

"Hey, Dash. Miss us?" Rainbow Blitz asked, entering the house. He was flanked by Apple Jack, Butterscotch, Bubble Berry, Dusk Shine, and Elusive. The boys stared at the girls, and the girls stared right back.

Rainbow Dash was the first to recover. BANG! A right hook sent Rainbow Blitz sprawling. He rubbed his nose, glaring.

"Nice to see you too, Dash," he huffed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Blitz?! I told you I didn't want to see you!" Rainbow Dash growled, her hands resting on her hips. Her counterpart flashed a cocky grin.

"I see you still jump to conclusions, Dashie. Who said I was coming to see you?" He crossed the room to Fluttershy, looping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "How've you been, gorgeous?" he asked, chuckling. Fluttershy blinked, trying not to squirm about too much. Blitz was doing it to piss Dash off, of course, and boy, was it working. Rainbow Dash's face turned red, and she clenched her fists.

"You're such an idiot!" she growled, shoving past us and thudding up the stairs. I heard her door slam, echoing through the whole house and actually making the ground shake. Jeez.

Blitz laughed, letting go of Fluttershy and returning to the other boys. I scanned them quickly. They hadn't changed much since I last saw them. Butterscotch was still cowering behind Rainbow Blitz, whose wings still looked super athletic, much like Rainbow Dash's. Apple Jack had grown even taller, and looked even stronger than before. I wondered if he could pull a truck yet. Dusk Shine had his head in a book. No surprise there. Bubble Berry was...what _was _he doing? He looked like he was...hovering in mid air. I decided not to say anything. My eyes moved to Elusive, who was checking his reflection in a mirror, smiling at himself. No prize for guessing whose counterpart _he_ was.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack piped up. "Mind tellin' us who these guys are?" Rainbow Dash groaned, pinching the bridge of her small nose.

"Mane Six, meet Rainbow Blitz, Butterscotch, Dusk Shine, Apple Jack, Bubble Berry and Elusive. Boys, this is Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity."

"I'd have thought you'd have introduced us," Rainbow Blitz sniffed. Rainbow Dash stared at him.

"I didn't even know you were coming!" she spluttered. Blitz looked puzzled. He glanced at me.

"But...Vinyl told us you were expecting us," he replied, confused. The silence that followed was deafening. Slowly, twelve pairs of suspicious eyes turned accusingly towards me. I took a step back.

"Ah...um..." I mumbled.

"Why didn't ya tell us this was gonna happen?" Applejack wanted to know, folding her arms across her chest.

"We ain't prepared or nothin'," Apple Jack huffed.

"Oh, goodness, my hair looks such a mess!" Rarity squealed, desperately trying to fix her already immaculate locks. "I can't entertain guests like this!"

"Ugh, I knew I should have worn the other shirt today!" Elusive wailed.

"E-Eh...Vinyl...I'm not sure I like it in here...it's a little c-crowded..." Fluttershy murmured quietly, playing with her hair.

"C-Can we just g-go home?" Butterscotch asked, tugging on Rainbow Blitz's arm.

"I'll bet she invited them for this show of hers," Twilight pointed out, tilting her head and glancing at me. I felt my cheeks darken.

"That would be the logical explanation," Dusk Shine agreed.

"Well...I thought it'd be good to get you all together..." I tried to explain.

"I think Vinyl's right," two voices piped up simultaneously. We glanced around to find the owners, and eventually my eyes rested on Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry. They both had identically excited expressions. They exchanged quick grins, before turning back to us.

"With all of us here together," Bubble Berry began, "it's the perfect opportunity to throw-"

"A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie announced, jumping up and down. "A party for all of us, so we can get to know each other better! We can invite the others, too; Spitfire, Soarin, Derpy, Spike, Princess Cadence, Shining Armour...maybe even Princess Luna and Princess Celestia!" We all stared at her.

"Exactly," Bubble Berry smiled. "It'll be fun, you'll see. Just leave the party planning to Pinkie and me!"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie nodded. It looked like those two were already hitting it off. Without any kind of warning, Pinkie suddenly ran at Bubble Berry and jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck. He stumbled a little as he caught her, but he was grinning. "Finally, another party planner!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"It's so boring not having anyone to share plans with!" Bubble Berry agreed, nodding vigorously. Pinkie squeezed him tight.

"We're gonna be great friends, I can tell!" she giggled.

"Yup!" He put her down, and she jumped up and down for a while excitedly. Then she turned to him.

"We need to go somewhere quieter if we're going to plan an awesome party," she said thoughtfully.

"You're right...I know this awesome café not far from here," Bubble Berry suggested. "You'd love it."

"Is it the one with the candy in the windows?" she squeaked.

"How did you know? That's exactly the one I meant!"

"Omigod!" Pinkie Pie shrieked, hanging on his arm. "We're gonna be such good friends!" Applejack and I exchanged a quick glance. She looked just as confused as I felt. I glanced up at the staircase to see Rainbow Dash leaning on the bannister, watching the situation. She looked bewildered, too. As did the rest of the Mane Six and the other boys.

"Well, shall we go?" Bubble Berry asked, bouncing on his heels. Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes, let's go!" she giggled, practically dragging him out of the door and closing it behind them. There was no sound for a couple of moments. Then Rainbow Dash let out a low whistle.

"Did anyone else just see that?" she asked.

"You mean, did I see Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry hookin' up after about three seconds of knowin' each other?" Applejack replied. "Yup, I saw. Anyone else?"

"Yup," Dusk Shine nodded.

"M-Me, too," Fluttershy whispered. Butterscotch nodded shyly.

"Affirmative," Apple Jack grinned.

"Well, I think we can say for certain that that did in fact just happen," Elusive announced, running his fingers through his purple locks.

"Indeed we can," Rarity smiled. "Our Pinkie is growing up."

"It's about time," Rainbow Dash huffed, flapping her wings and lowering herself onto the sofa again. Applejack gave her a look, and she raised her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying. Come on, Applejack. You can't seriously say I'm the only one who thought Pinkie Pie'd stay single forever." 

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity gasped, appalled.

"No, she's right," Applejack laughed. "Pinkie Pie doesn't seem the type to go runnin' after boys, now does she?"

"Hm...I suppose you're right," Rarity sighed. "It's awfully sweet, isn't it?"

"You guys are all blind," Rainbow Blitz interrupted, rolling his eyes. "They're not going out."

"Not _yet_," Applejack grinned.

"You saw them just the same as I did. It didn't look to me like they were hitting on each other. It just looked like they had a lot in common, and so they became really good friends in the space of about three seconds." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"But they went on a date," she pointed out. Blitz met her gaze, and a cocky grin crossed his face.

"So, if I asked you if you wanted to go to a café, would that be a date?" he asked. Rainbow Dash's face turned into a tomato. She stuttered.

"N-No! O-Of course not!"

"She wishes," Applejack muttered under her breath, grinning. Rainbow Dash glared at her.

"Shut up! I only said it was a date because they obviously liked each other a lot. If Blitz asked me on that kind of outing, it wouldn't be a date at all!" 

"And why would that be?" Rarity asked, tilting her head to one side. A smirk pulled at her lips.

"Because we don't like each other! In fact, I hate Rainbow Blitz, and I want nothing more to do with him!" she yelled. Everyone was silenced for a moment. I'd never heard Rainbow Dash shout _that _loud, and from the looks on everyone's faces, neither had they. Even Rainbow Blitz looked a little surprised.

"Is that so?" he asked coldly. "Well, in that case, I'm not afraid to tell you that the feeling's mutual, Dashie."

"My name is _Rainbow Dash_."

"Whatever," he snapped, folding his arms and turning away. Rainbow Dash folded her own arms across her chest, but it didn't take a detective to see the glittering of tears in her eyes. Applejack sighed.

"Chill out, you two," she said quietly. "You're upsettin' Fluttershy." She was right. Timid Fluttershy was cowering under the sofa, her hands over her ears. But she wasn't alone. Crouched next to her was one of the boys, who seemed equally nervous. I peered closer, and saw that it was Butterscotch. Both of them were shaking, huddling together. Applejack knelt down in front of the sofa. "It's okay, you two. You can come out, now. The fightin' over." Slowly, Butterscotch and Fluttershy crawled out, blinking anxiously. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash.

"R-Rainbow Dash...please don't fight..." she whispered. Butterscotch turned to Rainbow Blitz, who was still tense.

"Y-You too, Rainbow Blitz...Fluttershy and I don't like fighting." Their arms were loose at their sides, but as Butterscotch turned his body, their fingers brushed, and both of them let out a squeak, springing away from each other. Fluttershy dived behind Applejack, and Butterscotch peeked out from behind Elusive, who sighed.

"Honestly, Butterscotch, are you a man or a mouse?"

"I-I think I'd rather be a mouse...mice are less scary...and eating cheese all day d-doesn't seem so bad..." he mumbled.

"You gotta pull yerself together, Fluttershy! You can't just hide behind me all yer life, now can ya?" Applejack said, turning to the timid girl.

"W-Why not? Hiding behind you is better than b-being out there...w-with so many people..."

"I give up," Elusive and Applejack said simultaneously. Applejack smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand, and Elusive rolled his eyes at his friend's shyness.

"Are you finished yet?" Twilight asked from her position on the ground. She was still reading her book. I noticed that Dusk Shine was sitting near her, and they had remained companionably silent for almost all of the fight, only exchanging a slight murmur or two about the subjects they were reading about.

"Your arguing is getting boring," Dusk Shine agreed. "Couldn't you be a little quieter?"

"You guys should get to know each other more. Maybe this party Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry are planning will benefit us all."

"Jeez," Rainbow Dash grinned. "You two bookworms need to lighten up!"

"Rainbow Dash is right," Applejack nodded. "We should all go out today. The park, a restaurant, and maybe the movies later. It'll be fun."

"I don't know..." Rainbow Dash muttered. "Maybe I'll sit this one out..."

"Oh, no ya don't," the blonde shook her head, grinning. "We're _all _goin'. What d'you think, everybody?"

"Splendid idea, darling!" Elusive smiled, clapping his hands. I shot Rainbow Dash an _are-you-sure-he-isn't-gay _look, to which she shrugged.

"Fabulous!" Rarity giggled.

"Mighty fine," Apple Jack nodded.

"G-Great," Fluttershy mumbled.

"Y-Yeah...w-what she said..." Butterscotch murmured.

"Fine," Dusk Shine finally said. Twilight nodded in agreement. Then we all turned to Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz. Neither of them budged.

"C'mon, Dash," Applejack sighed. "You'll just regret it forever if ya don't come." Eventually, Rainbow Dash sighed, standing up and flexing her wings.

"Fine," she huffed. "But you owe me one."

"What about you, Blitz?" Apple Jack asked. "You comin' too?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun! Ya can't jus' let a lil' disagreement mess up yer day!" Rainbow Blitz glanced over his shoulder, but he wasn't looking at Apple Jack. His gaze slid over to meet Rainbow Dash's. Colour stained her cheeks, and she huffed and looked away. Slowly, Blitz smiled. It wasn't a cocky, sarcastic smile. It was a genuine smile, meant for Rainbow Dash. Huh. Maybe they weren't doomed after all.

"Alright," Blitz nodded, sighing. "Let's just get this thing over with. But you owe me one, Apple Jack." Applejack and her male counterpart blinked.

"Uuh...which one of us?" she asked.

"Apple Jack."

"I know that, but which one?"

"You're confusing me."

"I have an idea," Apple Jack announced. "How about y'all call me AJ, and carry on callin' Applejack by her full name."

"Why do you get AJ?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because your name's prettier."

"We've got the same name..." 

"True. But maybe it's pretty because it's _yours_. Matches you," he grinned. Applejack's eyes widened slightly, and she glanced over at Rainbow Dash, who was grinning all over her face. But Applejack didn't smile back. Instead, she frowned.

"Whatever. Flattery don't work with me, sugarcube," she sniffed, turning away from him. Apple Jack - or AJ as he was now to be called - looked disappointed, but shrugged and didn't press the matter any further.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash asked, grinning. "Let's go find Pinkie and Bubble Berry, and let's get this show on the road!"

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '**

**And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen! The first chapter of **_**Equestria's Finest!**_**. Starting during Chapter Two, there will be less narration from Vinyl and more narration from the Mane Six...well, Mane Twelve, themselves. Don't worry, Vinyl'll still be there in the background filming away, but I think it'll be better to see more from the characters point of view, don't you?**

**Some relationships have been established between the Mane Six and their counterparts, now. I think it's safe to say that at the moment, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz aren't the best of friends (although, with that smile...things could be looking up). Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry, on the other hand, are off to a great start! Now someone just needs to explain to Pinkie Pie what a date is. Applejack and Apple Jack are a strange pair. Apple Jack (or AJ) seems pretty interested, but Applejack wants more than just sweet talk. He'll have to prove himself to her! As for Fluttershy and Butterscotch, well...looks like these two'll be too scared to even talk to each other...but maybe a little prompting from Rainbow Dash might help. We haven't actually gone into the whole Rarity/Elusive thing, yet. But don't worry. Next chapter is where it starts. Until next time, folks!**

**~ Kioxi**


End file.
